The purpose of this core is to provide PPG investigators with human and murine tissue and nucleic acid in support of the individual projects. Specifically, the core will coordinate the use of clinical samples provided by the Renal Complications of AIDS Consortium (RCAC), a group of collaborating nephrologists interested in the pathogenesis of HIVAN. The RCAC, has agreed to participate collaboratively in studies of HIV-1 seropositive patients undergoing renal biopsy. The clinical database and centralized repository of biological samples will facilitate all studies proposed in this program project. Blood and kidney material obtained from each patient will be processed and either stored or distributed to the appropriate investigators. The core will provide the initial histopathologic analysis of each biopsy specimen to be used in the proposed studies. The core will be responsible for expanding and characterizing primary viral isolates obtained from the peripheral blood and kidney biopsies of these patients. B-cells obtained from the peripheral blood mononuclear cells of study patients as well as controls will be transformed with Epstein-Barr virus to allow for a continuous renewable source of DNA for the genetic studies in project 1. A panel of primary human renal tubule cells will be prepared from donor and autopsy specimens of patients of differing genetic backgrounds to be used for the in vitro studies in project 2. The core will provide transgenic mice for projects 1 and 3. This includes the continual maintenance of and cross breeding of the established HIV-1 transgenic line (Tg26) as well as the creation of novel lines carrying single HIV-1 genes as described in project. The core will provide both renal function monitoring as well as renal histopathology of these lines. Thus Core B serves a critical function in providing investigators with the necessary human and mouse reagents for the proposed projects.